


Almost nailed it

by BionicJaden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, One Shot, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicJaden/pseuds/BionicJaden
Summary: Tumblr writing prompt: You are really nailing a job interview when you get asked an odd question.Idea from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic/written piece, so feel free to leave a critique or advice! I had fun writing this, and I might do a few more prompts in the future.  
> Enjoy!

In the year 2019, the government introduced androids, humanoid robots built to perform duties for everyday citizens. In the beginning, they were controlled through an app that is downloaded onto the citizens' smartphone. A year later, scientists introduced a concept for androids everywhere, something that had undergone so much research and trial and error and crafted to perfection: Artificial Intelligence. In the form of a mod chip, citizens who own an android can purchase an A.I. mod chip and install it into their android, giving the android life.  
However, it didn't take long for people to boycott the idea of introducing A.I., believing it would cause androids to go against humanity and harm humans. False reports were projected in the media, stores selling A.I. mod chips were broken into and vandalized, and riots flooded the streets of multiple cities, demanding the idea of artificial intelligence be destroyed.  
Eventually, the government heard the voices of the citizens, and succumbed to those that opposed A.I., deciding to shut down the A.I. project. Millions of A.I. mod chips were recalled, citizens that owned androids with A.I. had their android taken away by authorities and returned completely reformatted, and the opposed were finally satisfied.  
But not all A.I. androids were reformatted.   
Some escaped and stayed hidden to keep their humanity. Some citizens with A.I. androids tinkered with their android's processor to avoid the authorities finding out and reformatting their android. And some escaped and took on an identity, posing as a human while living among them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Datalog #2567

Date: January 21st, 2022

Time: 1:05:19 pm

I made sure to arrive exactly 10 minutes prior to the scheduled time, rehearse my introduction 3 times to refresh my memory, and put more attention than I usually do into my appearance. My business attire was prepared 3 days prior, consisting of a cotton white blouse, accompanied with a long sleeve black blazer with matching dress pants, and a pair of gray rubber outsole low wedges. I took the time to apply various cosmetics, to enhance my facial features and look more presentable, yet achieve a natural and appropriate look for an office job. As I left my residence, I garnered more attention from people on the street. People that know of my presence, but never bothered to say hello or smile at me. Some stopped what they were doing to gaze upon me and spout out phrases that I failed to process, and a few gazed and smiled. I noted to myself that society tends to appreciate those who put much value to their appearance more than those who rarely do. And the more valuable ones are given more attention, whether it be positive or negative.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was close to the end of my interview with the boss of the company. He spoke with a positive tone in a deep, masculine voice with a slight rasp echoing through his throat. Observing the box of tissues placed to the left side of his desk, as well as a steaming mug of, what I assumed to be, herbal tea, he was either beginning to form or heal from a disease. He cleared his throat and smiled, “Well, I must say, your resume is impressive, and I thoroughly enjoyed interviewing you”. I smiled to return the gratitude and thanked him.

“But before I let you leave, I’m going to have to ask you a somewhat,.....Personal question”. His civil expression changed to a serious tone, as he perched his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. “Of course sir, what might the question be?” I answered with a slight sense of curiosity.

There was a slight pause that filled the office with nothing but the sound of the wall clock ticking. The repetition of the ticks was later accompanied by his question, which broke the silence as if a glass ceiling has collapsed and shattered into a million shards.

 

“You’re really an android, aren’t you?” My body went from slight anxiety to stark cold from the shock.


End file.
